Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to implementation of accessibility features and, more particularly, to a distributed system for accessibility tagging and distribution.
Description of the Related Art
Accessibility features, as the term pertains to information technology, refer to features that remove barriers to the access of information technology by certain groups, including those with disabilities, mature users, and non-native language learners. Accessibility principles therefore guide the development of software and hardware to allow access by the greatest number of people.
However, implementing accessibility features can involve a significant amount of development effort to enable the technology under development to comply with accessibility technologies and specifications, and may include the implementation of design patterns, accessible tags and formatting, etc. In the example of making a popular webpage more accessible, the amount of development effort involved can be substantial, particularly in a continuous delivery cycle.